Tarnished Love
by Kumiko Nakashima
Summary: Mayako is a beaten woman with no hope for life, thinking of only to end the pain she seeks to end her life and meets one theif who shows her why life is worth living. R&R! seriously even if you hate it! tell me!
1. life worth dying

A.N.; I own nothing okay? So if I did I wouldn't put them on here. Please read and review!

Tarnished Past

Prologue/Death

A young women in her late teens stood by a bridges railing and looked over, unsure if what she was about to do was the right thing, she felt the tears come out of her eyes and moved to wipe them on her arm, lest he should see, but then remembered that he was at home passed out drunk on the couch with her mother sleeping next to him. She allowed the tears to fall and looked down at her hands and saw how she no longer had any nails because she bit them down to the skin and how dark bruises made their way up her arms. _/no one would care anyway. No one ever has. Who cares if another suicidal teen jumps from a bridge and dies? They will say it was her fault, she was selfish, she no longer cared for the people that cared so much for her, for they cared enough to work two jobs just to keep food on the table. / _She thought, but then smirked, and it seemed to light up her face, even though it looked as though the smirk was forced. _/Since when did they ever care about me? Takumi does drugs and drinks till he can barely stand but still has the strength to beat me for some trivial little thing that I have done wrong, like not making the honor roll or talking back to my mother. And my mother…my dear 'sweet, and innocent' mother! You stand and watch with your pursed lips and grin when I beg you for help, you say that I deserve it. That I've always deserved it, that I don't deserve to live in your home, and eat your food with your children, as if they are better then me. But of course they are…for they are **his **children and I'm not fit to lick the ground that they walk on. And I have no friends…I had one many years ago but that changed so fast in just one day. / _She thought bitterly and clenched her fists and subconsciously touched the spot where he burned her with his lit cigarette, it never left a scar but that was the first time that he had openly hurt her in front of her mother, and that was the day that Mayako learned that instead of her mother chasing the monster from underneath her bed like she always promised she would, her mother married it and in so doing made her nightmares into a reality. _/since when did I become so weak? Why did I let that boy come and play that day? I still remember everything that happened. _/ Mayako closed her eyes and let her first real nightmare take a hold of her.

_eleven years ago_

"Hey Mayako? Why do you always wear long sleeve shirts? Aren't you hot?" A little red haired boy, with emerald green eyes asked and looked at Mayako curiously.

Mayako pulled down her sleeves to cover her arms, unwilling to show her playmate the bruises that her stepfather left on her arms. "Because Shuicchi I have too, why do you always ask so many questions about me?" Mayako asked suddenly defensive. Her raven colored hair was dull and her midnight blue eyes always seemed to be full of hurt.

Shuicchi grinned at Mayako and let the matter drop, he was happy just having a playmate that was almost as smart as he was. "Why is your dad looking so angry?" He whispered and saw Mayako's face turn a pale white. "Mayako what's wrong? You suddenly look so sad."

Shiori, Shuicchi's mother, came up the street and told him that it was time to go, and like she always did, leaned down and gave Mayako a hug and a kiss goodbye. Mayako watched as mother and son started to walk away but soon her stepfather came out of the house and grabbed her hair and dragged her inside, not caring that his stepdaughter was no longer on her feet and was no longer supporting herself. "DADDY STOP PLEASE!" Mayako begged and tried to get her stepfather to release her hair but he only grinned and threw her to the ground in front of her mother before going and grabbing the willow stick that was hanging on the wall. Mayako looked at her mother who stood in the doorway with her beer in her hand and Mayakos' younger sister clinging to her leg. "Mother," Mayako whispered and reached one of her small hands out, silently begging her mother to help her, but the mother only nodded to Takumi, giving him permission to do as he wished. Mayako closed her eyes and waited, even at the tender age of seven Mayako had already learned not to talk, or scream when her stepfather held the willow branch in his hands. As the willow branch rose and fell numerous times Mayakos' promise that she wouldn't scream gave way as the pain became unbearable. "DADDY! PLEASE STOP!" Mayako screamed but her father only hit her harder, and Mayako heard his laugh as he watched his stepdaughter scream in pain and begged the beating to stop.

Takumi grinned and bent down and picked Mayako up and cradled her in his arms. "Stupid insolent child…one day you will no longer be here." He murmured but her mother couldn't hear it. Takumi felt the blood as it seeped through her clothes and threw her down in disgust. "Go and bleed somewhere else you little bitch…and don't come crying to me, I don't want to hear it."

Mayako looked up at her stepfather with hurt and confusion lighting her eyes, she crawled to him and hugged his leg and cried softly. "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to make you mad at me…I'll be good, I promise…just please don't hit me anymore." Mayako whispered and her stepfather looked down at her in disgust, and then kicked her away from him, then walked into the kitchen a grabbed a beer and begin to play with his child, Kawazoe. Mayako cried and rolled into a little ball, her frail hands covering her face, and thought towards the day when no one would ever hurt her, when someone would love her and care for her, and he would be her knight with long silver hair and beautiful golden eyes, just like in a fairy tale.

_memory ends_

Mayako shook herself from her thoughts and looked over the bridge and let her tears fall. _/ The beatings never stopped, and my prince never came for me, and now I don't want to live anymore God I just want to die and have to worry about him and his leering eyes or his hard callused hands that never loved me, today I'm going to end it once and for all…today is the day when I stop being afraid and jump. / _Mayako thought and stood up at the railing and threw one leg over, but refused to look down, with her eyes clenched shut she let go and felt herself start to fall.

"Now why would you want to go and do that?" A soft yet masculine voice asked from above her as her grabbed her hand and pulled her back up and against him. "You're too pretty to want to die like this."

Mayako was stunned as she held unto the man that saved her, she could tell that he was tall and that he had silver hair, but she was afraid and refused to look at him. "Why did you stop me? I needed to do this…I was so close to being free." Mayako whispered and her tears came again as she sobbed against her nameless savior.

"My name is Yoko Kurama and your coming with me, you have a power that I need to help me and my friends, and in turn for helping me I can swear to you that I will protect you until the day I die and beyond, for it seems as though you are the one I need and I am the only one who can protect you from whoever you are running from." Yoko whispered and looked down at Mayako, only to hear her voice being shouted out.

Mayako heard her stepfather calling and flinched, unsure of what to do she instinctively held unto the man that had saved her and prayed that he would save her one last time from the monster that would never go away.


	2. Saving Grace

A.N. I own nothing, not one thing of YuYuHakusho do I own, so don't sue me…also this is **_my_** story so I make the characters act the way I want. I try to keep them in character but it won't always happen so if you have a problem with it, **_then don't read it!_**

Chapter 2

_Fear of the unknown_

Mayako held onto Yoko, his words of comfort not helping her, for she has heard them all before. /_his words_ _are_ _just excuses, or lies. How can I trust this strange man? Takumi is coming for me, and now its too late, I can't jump…that was my only chance and now I lost it. / _

Yoko heard Mayakos thoughts and wished he could figure out why she was so scared around him. Yoko looked above Mayakos head, trying to see who was calling to her; he felt her shaking and knew that she was terrified of whoever was coming after her. Yoko saw a tall, lean man with black tied back hair and brown eyes which reflected hatred and anger. Yoko looked down at Mayako then up at Takumi and gently let her go and turned her to look at Takumi who was standing a few feet away from them. "Who is he?"

Mayako stopped shaking and her face took on a blank look, her eyes seemed to glaze, and her body tensed as if she was ready to run. "He's my stepfather; I have to go to him." Mayako whispered and moved away from Yoko, moving as if controlled by forces unseen.

Yoko didn't move he merely, his silver hair was moving about his face, blocking his golden eyes from view as he watched as Takumi roughly took Mayako away. /_It's not my place to interfere in family matters, but she seemed so sad…what is my problem? She's just one woman, who cares/ _Yoko thought and moved to walk away, but then stopped when he remembered the way she had clung to him and spoke of her desperate wish for freedom and how close she was to having it. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, finally realizing what was bothering him. /_ This woman seems to be no more then a child in respects to how old I am, but that's not what is bothering me…what's bothering me is that she seemed so afraid when her stepfather called for her, but then in the next moment she seemed resigned to whatever was going to happen to her. / _Yoko turned, following Mayakos scent as her stepfather brought her back 'home.'

Takumi's rough grip on Mayakos arm caused her to wince and her icy shield fell, and once again felt like a seven year old child. "Takumi, I have no idea what I have done to deserve your anger…I told you where I was going, mother knew…what did I do that was so wrong?"

Takumi looked down at her and leered, his mouth opening to show decayed teeth. "I saw you with your lover my dear…"

Mayako allowed herself to be pulled inside, her thoughts racing a mile a minute. /_Lover? But I don't have a lover…I never have. What is Takumi rambling about? Is he too drunk...no he seems sober, but why would he say that? Is he making another excuse, just so he can hit me again...Oh no, I know why, it was that Yoko that prevented me from jumping, he held me and Takumi must of saw./ _Mayako shook herself from her thoughts in time to see her stepfather removing his belt and wrapping around his closed fist. "Takumi I swear that I never seen him before today! I was F-feeling alone and H-he comforted me that's all that it was… I S-swear." Mayako stammered an old childish reaction to Takumi's anger.

Takumi's eyes grew colder, but he felt the wave of pleasure that always came with seeing his stepdaughter in pain, grinning insanely he gently touched her face and laughed when she pulled away. Knowing that he was causing her more fear simply by touching her gently, he ran his hands through her hair. "You'd be so pretty, if only you'd just stop fighting me…woman are supposed to be subservient to men, it's your role…why fight it?" Takumi said, but suddenly his grin faded to a grim line, as he punched Mayako with his belt-clad fist. "But you refuse to learn, you are just a woman with nothing to offer any man, I'm doing the world a favor by beating you." He said, more to himself then to Mayako. "After all, look at you…you'd tempt any man, I can't allow it…I won't allow it. You're a slut it was proven tonight on that bridge, and now 'm going to beat you until you admit that you're a slut not fit to live in this household!"

Mayako whimpered brokenly, her throat seemingly closed as she gasped for breath, not able to think straight. "P-please Takumi…I D-did nothing W-wrong, forgives me!" Mayako chocked out, as she fell to her knees before him, and lowered her head in submission.

Takumi wouldn't be appeased, he roughly grabbed Mayakos raven colored hair and pulled her up to him. "Nice try slut…I don't believe your excuses." Takumi said and roughly kissed her, "you want to play the role of a slut…I'll play." Takumi whispered against her lips as he bit her.

Mayako was too afraid to speak; she blindly opened her mind and called for help, silently wishing that someone would hear her. As soon as she thought her plea Takumi as thrown from her and Mayako sank to her knees, trying not to vomit. /_God what is happening? Why did Takumi kiss me? Who helped me, why can't I move/ _

Takumi looked into the face of his attacker and then shook his head when he saw Yoko's fox ears. "I must be a bit drunk then I thought…this dude has fox ears"

Yoko held unto the mans throat, and tightened his grip when he heard Mayako gasp for breath. "I just met your stepdaughter and I know that she deserves better then to be assaulted by you…so I'm taking her with me."

Takumi sneered, "You can't take her that is kidnapping." He said and blindly kicked out at Yoko who merely gripped him tighter.

Yoko grinned, "I am a thief, and I steal what I like, or I steal what someone doesn't take care of. And in your case, you don't take care of your stepdaughter so I'm taking her. I've never stole a woman, but there is a first time for everything, and where I'm taking her, you'll never be able to find her" Yoko said and quickly knocked the man unconscious. Yoko turned and looked at Mayako who was clearly lost in her own mind. Yoko sighed and picked Mayako up and walked through a portal and into the makai.

Mayako slipped into sleep and Yoko's urging and didn't hear him when he spoke to her. "You will like it here in the Makai, somehow I believe that you have something worthwhile to add to my band of thieves, but what will I tell Nakamura? She has been overly clingy lately…no, I can't use you to get rid of her, you'll just be my student and I'll teach you how to fight and steal…you'll make a great thief." Yoko whispered to her and Mayako stirred slightly but didn't wake.

"YOKO!" A female's voice rang out from behind Yoko, and Yoko flinched and turned around to see a female kitsune looking at him. She was tall, just as tall as him, with long dyed black hair, and plain brown eyes. "There you are…who is she?" Nakamura said angrily and her eyes narrowed into immediate dislike, when she saw Mayako cradled in Yoko's arms.

Yoko glared at her and Nakamura backed down. "This woman is my apprentice, and as such she will be treated with respect got that Nakamura? She is my student." Yoko briskly explained and Nakamura snorted her disbelief.

"Your student in one area you men I mean c'mon Yoku. There is only one reason why a man would bring a woman like her here, and it's for bedding." Nakamura sneered and looked at Yoko knowingly. "You'd toss me aside for that chit?"

Yoko looked at Nakamura with distaste. "What I choose to pickup or throw away is none of your damn business, if you have a problem with Mayako then you are free to leave, but if I find out that your harassing her then I'll forcibility remove you from my home, and if I do decided to bed her, then she'll be my mate so bite your tongue and go and find Kurone!" Yoko commanded and watched as Nakamura walked away, her tail swishing in anger.

Yoko grinned, "Mayako is already helping me out, one lover down…twenty more to go!"


	3. New Home and Old Fears

A.N. I own nothing expect for Mayako, Nakamura, Michiyo, and Kawazoe…so don't sue me!

Chapter 3

New Home, Old Fears

Mayako woke up slowly and looked around, taking in the sudden change. _/God, what happened? My head is killing me…God everything hurts. What happened to me? Why I'm I here in this room? I'm I supposed to be here? Did Takumi send me away again...Maybe I died, and this is heaven./ _ Mayako thought and then sighed and ran a hand through her hair and winced when she brushed past a bandage. / _That rules out heaven then, so where am I? And why do I care/ _Mayako sat up and looked around and smiled a bit, immediately loving where she was. The walls were light silver with a dark blue border. The window was large and covered in a heavy black drape, completely blocking out the scenery. Mayako stood up and then had to sit back down as a wave of dizziness overcame her. "God Damnit! This sucks, I can't even stand up by myself…Takumi must of beaten me pretty badly, I wonder what his problem was anyway?" Mayako muttered but then forced herself to stand up, looking down she noticed that she was now in a pure white Kimono with a rose embroidered in the back. Mayako ran her hand over the cloth in awe, and then twirled around, forgetting about her bruised ribs, until the pain shot through her body. Wincing she stopped and gingerly walked to the door and opened it, and to her surprise she found it unlocked. _/Should I go out? I mean this isn't even my house, suppose someone gets mad…Oh well I can't hide here forever. / _Mayako thought to herself and then walked into the hallway and gently closed the door behind her. Walking down the hallway she was amazed to see the jewels that were every where, she walked to the front door and opened it, and then stepped outside. Walking outside she looked around and instantly fell in love with her surroundings, a dense forest surrounded the mansion, and the bright blue sky was undisturbed. "Wow, this must be a dream…there is no place like this left where I am."

"This place is real enough." A woman, who seemed to be in her early twenties said, appearing next to her. Mayako turned in shock, and simply looked at the woman. She was tall, nearly six feet, with long black hair and golden eyes; she couldn't hide her true race because of her stature and the way she held herself. She glared down at Mayako and then turned to walk away, no longer interested in the woman that clearly had no special trait that would allow her to befriend her. Mayako watched the woman leave but didn't feel hurt at her callus exit; instead she was thankful that she could be left alone to figure out where she was.

The woman continued to walk away, not understanding why Yoko would bring a human to his home where only demons dwelled. "Hey Michiyo, where are you going?" A new voice rang out and Michiyo turned around and smiled at the young woman who was running towards her. The girl was Mayakos age and had short silver hair cropped to fit her face and dark blue eyes that always seemed to dance with amusement, with silver cat ears that stood erect. Her silver tail swished with excitement, Michiyo had to remind herself that Kawazoe was eighteen and not ten like she sometimes acted. "Did you see Yoko's new apprentice? Was she pretty? Is it true that she is only a human? Why do you seem so annoyed? You're a wolf demon; you know patience is my middle name and all that…"

Michiyo gritted her teeth and tried to count to ten. "Kawazoe…I know that you're a cat demon and that you're curious…but please only one question at a time, my brain is over run with your questions." Michiyo said trying to sound motherly, something that would drive Kawazoe away. Kawazoe glared and left, muttering about how insufferable wolf demons could be. Michiyo sighed in relief and walked into the mansion, only to be confronted by Yoko.

Yoko sarcastically bowed to Michiyo, but then continued to look around at his treasures, mentally assessing each ones individual worth. "What is the problem Michiyo? No rude comments about how I run my home?" Yoko asked but then grinned up at Michiyo, "Or maybe you've suddenly woken up and realized that I'm ten times better then your Kourone, and have decided to come to me?" Yoko teased and Mayako smiled, for it was an old joke between friends.

"Never In ten lifetimes would I choose you. Actually I came to inquire about Mayako…Why is she here? I understand that you rescued her, but to bring her here of all places, when you could of brought her to Kurama and in so doing keep her in the human realm where she belongs." Michiyo asked and Yoko stood up, mentally asking himself the same question.

"I could have…and probably should have, but somehow I couldn't. Her life here will be hard, and many will try to force her to leave. Yet somehow this life will have to be easier then the one she was being forced to live. If I were to send her to Kurama, he wouldn't want to deal with her…he's trying to have a normal life with Botan, running a store and having a normal demon free life. He wouldn't want Mayako there." Yoko explained, remembering how he and the one he used to be part of went their separate ways.

Michiyo looked at Yoko searchingly; curious to know what had finally driven the fox from his human counterpart, but then shrugged…after all it was none of her concern. "So she stays…you know Yoko there is something different about her, something unique." She muttered to him and he nodded his agreement trying to figure out what the wolf demon was driving at.

"That woman is no human, I've found that out the moment she called to me, but if she is a demon what race is she from and how did she come to be with the humans?" he growled in frustration. "Did you know that I had my life all figured out before I saved Mayako?" Yoko asked and Michiyo dutifully shook her head no. "I did, I planned on stealing to my hearts content, sleeping with numerous women…"

"And men" Michiyo broke in, and Yoko glared at her, causing Michiyo to start laughing. "Let it go Yoko, you did sleep with a couple of guys in your time."

Yoko shrugged, "What can I say? When I get drunk…I'll sleep with anyone, male or female, just not you Michiyo." Yoko said but then finished his train of thought. "After all I have no interest in he/shes."

Michiyo glared, but then decided to play along, growling deep in her throat she pressed against Yoko, and playfully licked the side of his neck, before leaning up to whisper in his ear, "That's okay Yoko, I've seen what you have to offer a woman and you are seriously overcompensating for something…if you know what I mean."

Yoko grinned and bowed. "Always a pleasure to trade barbs with a 'woman' as beautiful as you…see you later Michiyo, I have to go see my new student." Yoko grinned, and walked away allowing Michiyo to gain one victory. Michiyo grinned and waved after Yoko, but all the while thinking that Mayako would be a thief the day that Yoko stayed with one woman. Michiyo grinned to herself and went to her room to prepare for her newest mission…one day at a spa, 'checking out' the newest target.

Mayako was in a large oak tree, looking out over the place where she was brought to and loving it. "Its strange," she thought out loud, "I've only been here a day and already I feel more at home here then I do at my house." Mayako grinned and looked around before leaping to the ground. "That was fun…" Mayako muttered and looked up the tree and sighed when she saw how high she was a few seconds before, "Maybe the jump from the bridge wouldn't have killed me." She mused but shook the thought off as she heard someone approaching. Quickly she leapt back into the tree and clung to the rough bark, waiting to see who was coming.

Kawazoe walked under the tree and whistled a small tune before jumping into the tree next to Mayako. "Hi! I'm Kawazoe! You must be Yoko's new student…everyone's talking about you. So why are you here anyway?" Kawazoe asked curiously, and saw Mayako tense trying to figure out what the woman wanted.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" Mayako asked, but she wasn't trying to be unfriendly, merely cautious. She slowly relaxed her black hair flying around her face even though there was no wind.

Kawazoe was surprised at Mayakos answer but chose to ignore it, reassuringly she placed a hand on Mayakos arm and to her amazement she didn't pull away. "You'll like it here…none of us fit in, so really we all fit in." Kawazoe explained and Mayako nodded, and her unease faded.

"Where is this place? There is no place like this in Japan…I would of found it." Mayako whispered and Kawazoe smiled a bit, but chose not to answer instead she decided to ask one question she couldn't get out of her head.

"How in the world did you survive the jump out of the tree? You were at least eighty feet off of the ground and you landed on your feet, and weren't hurt." Kawazoe said, somewhat in awe. "And then you jumped back up here when you heard me coming…your not human."

Mayako pulled back, her unease flooded back to her. "Of course I'm human, and I didn't jump down from this height you must of imagined it. I'm sorry but you'll have to excuse me…I have to find out why I'm here in the first place." She murmured and jumped down from her perch, but caught herself before she hit the ground. Walking away she mentally chided herself for her foolish behavior. _/Smart Mayako, let someone you don't know see your freaky powers…no wonder Takumi hates you, you a damn freak/ _Mayako thought as she suddenly had the urge to fly, she shook her head, driving the thoughts away. _/You've had these thoughts of flight your whole life…your human, you can't fly/ _

Yoko grinned to himself as he withdrew from Mayakos thoughts and walked behind her, trying to judge how sharp her hearing was. _/She'll never be a thief if she doesn't have good hearing, this is her test. IF she doesn't pass this then I have to let her go to Kuramas house and hope for the best. / _

Mayako heard someone approaching her and walked faster before breaking out in a run. Not knowing where she was going she instinctively sought out the river and ran along its banks, before she leapt into it and swam to the opposite banks, and then continued running, but no longer heard anyone following her, until she knocked over Yoko who had appeared in her path. Somewhat in a daze she sat up slowly, and then gasped when she saw Yoko looking down at her. _Okay…is this the man Kawazoe was talking about? If he is, what is with his ears/ _

"Are you alright Mayako? I didn't mean to scare you, just test your hearing." Yoko explained and offered his hand, which Mayako ignored, as she stood up on her own. Yoko smiled inwardly, already appraising his newest student and finding her to his liking. Yoko motioned with a flick of his wrist that Mayako should follow him, as he turned and walked away, hearing her follow. "This is the Makai; the life here will be different from the life you are used to living, but in some ways I think that you will be better off here." Yoko began and looked over his shoulder, seeing Mayako looking at him with no emotion showing on her face. "You were brought here because I believed that you would be an asset to my band of thieves, as soon as you've been taught of course." Yoko continued as he stepped over a rotten log, and heard Mayako as she awkwardly followed him without question. "Don't you ever talk? I mean to males? I heard you talk with Kawazoe."

Mayako looked at him, feeling at loss for words. "I never really had too, I mean I've gone to school with guys, and Takumi was a guy…but I avoided all of them." She tried to explain but couldn't figure out the right words to explain **_why_** she had avoided them. Mayako sighed irritably separated at her own lack of words, "I'm making no sense now, but I can't explain."

Yoko nodded, not understanding. "That's alright, but for now maybe you should stay with Michiyo and Kawazoe…they seemed to have taken a liking to you, or Kawazoe did." Yoko said and Mayako nodded, but had no intention of 'staying' with anybody. Suddenly Yoko looked up, his eyes narrowed seriously and his whole body poised as if waiting for something to come out. Mayako tensed too, hearing a sound that should have been too low for her human ears, she clenched her fists and stood beside Yoko, ready to fight or if need be run. "Mayako," Yoko muttered softly, and saw her turn her head slightly towards him, but did not take her eyes from the forest around her. "Take this," Yoko commanded and handed her an ivory handled dagger with a silver blade. "Do not be afraid to use it."

Mayako nodded briefly, as she took the dagger into her hand and waited. The noise got louder and the ground began to shake, before Mayako realized what was happening. "Kurama-dono, it's an earthquake! We have to get to a clear area away from these trees!" Mayako commanded and grabbed Yoko's hand, "where is the nearest clearing?"

Yoko pulled her behind him as he took off running, "Mayako this isn't a normal earthquake…something is moving underneath the earth and its heading right for us." Yoko called back as the ground shook harder and trees started to uproot and fall over with loud thud. Mayako wished now more then ever that she could fly and take herself away from the noise, as the wind began to pick up and debris started to fly around them, Mayako knew something was terribly wrong…the storm seemed like it was both a hurricane, which was unreasonable because there was no ocean anywhere near them, and a earthquake, moving towards them and lasted much longer then the common few seconds.

"Kurama-dono, what is going on?" Mayako yelled trying to make herself heard over the wind. Yoko didn't stop running until they reached the clearing and pulled Mayako behind him, trying to protect her. Mayakos dark blue eyes darkened to black with anger as she stepped next to him. "If I'm to be your apprentice then you can't protect me…we fight together Kurama-dono."

Yoko didn't look at her, he sensed her anger and knew that he couldn't treat her like he treated other women, simply because, **_she _**wouldn't allow it. "It's a kaze-tsuchi**-** akuma… a strong one, and I'm guessing he's not happy." Yoko muttered, and cursed softly knowing what the demon wanted, and what he did to deserve his anger.

Unexpectedly the ground in front of Yoko split open and a tall man leapt out and drew his sword. He was six feet tall with short black hair that flowed around his face; his eyes were blood red and reflected a cold demeanor. His stance was battle ready as his clawed hands gripped his long sword, in a manner that told of his experience in battle, but his best feature were his black wings that burst from his back and hung neatly behind him, nearly covered by his black velvet cape that covered his black shirt and black pants; the wind seemed not to affect him as his hair did not move in the wind. "Yoko Kurama, my name is Taiki and I have finally found you, now I find the opportunity to gain revenge for the murder of my **_wife._**" Taiki stated formally, his gaze locked on Yoko was hate filled, and he seemed not to realize Mayako until she gasped, then he turned to look at her. His eyes brightened with an unknown emotion as he bowed low his cape sweeping behind him. "Lady, I did not see you standing there, I apologize. If you would just take your leave I will dispose of this wretched creature, and leave this horrid place."

Mayako turned to Yoko her face pale and her blue eyes hidden behind her bangs. "Kurama-dono?" Mayako whispered, and saw Yoko walk from her and towards Taiki. Yokos posture was erect and his gaze hard as ice as he looked at Taiki, never one to back down from a fight. Shaking her head she looked at Taiki, "are you sure that you have the right person?"

Taiki looked at Mayako, wanting to kill Yoko but his honor would not allow him to kill a man in front of a woman. "I'm sure Lady, and since you will not leave the kitsunes side then I will take my leave…for now, for I believe that I have found something that would hurt Yoko more then killing him, but I must wait and see. I will be back soon Lady, if all goes well for you." Taiki said and bowed regally before removing the cape and spreading his wings, taking flight into the air.

Mayako felt confused, she looked at Yoko who was looking at Taiki with guarded eyes. She knew she shouldn't ask for details about his relationship with Taiki, so instead she looked down at her hand which still held the dagger. _/So Taiki is the enemy? But if he is the enemy, why is he so regal and acts with so much honor? Something so unheard of in these times…Did Kurama-dono really kill Taikis wife? And if he did who is my real enemy, Taiki or Yoko Kurama/ _

"Mayako, are you ready to leave?" Yoko asked without turning around, his thoughts too complex at the moment to read Mayakos thoughts. "I have a feeling that Taiki is to be the strongest enemy that we have to face, but he is the most honorable. Unfortunately I have many enemies and Taiki is the one I cannot be concerned with now," Yoko said his explanation brief, and to the point. Mayako sighed, and pushed away her thoughts, ready to trust Yoko. "one more thing Mayako, do not call me Kurama-dono. If you MUST call me something other then my name then use Sensei."

"Yes Sensei, I understand." Mayako said and followed Yoko away from the clearing, as she slipped the dagger into her boot.

_/So this is the one that the black-market is talking about? That mere woman, shes quite cute, but so are countless other woman. Just by looking at her you couldn't tell that she was anything special, but when she inherits her powers…I'll be here to pick her up and sell her to the highest bidder. After all I'm the enemy that they should be concerned with, not Taiki. / _A cloaked figured thought to itself as it clenched his fists tightly to its sides, but let out a small bark of laughter. _/Taiki? That arrogant, honor bound demon from the age of chivalry? He will never harm Yoko as long as Mayako is around him…but that will change, soon that woman will be gone and my plan will continue uninterrupted, as was agreed upon. After all what is the old saying? Oh yes… 'Hold your friends close, but your enemies closer' I wonder will this deception of mine be revealed early? Or will I finally be able to kill the great Yoko Kurama/_ The figured shrugged and turned and walked away, its gait light leaving no trail.


	4. Perigrene

A.N. Sorry it took forever…my computer was being completely crazy…forgive me. I'll post regularly now I promise.

Chapter 5

Peregrine

The trip back to the mansion was an easy one; nature seemed apologetic about her actions earlier and deemed to reward Yoko and his protégée with a beautiful walk home. Mayako wasn't able to see the beauty around her; she was too busy trying to figure out why the blade of her dagger seemed to gleam in the sunlight. It reflected the ways that the sun hit the blade and then danced in front of her eyes. She held it up in awe, and tilted the blade so that the sunlight danced along the ground in front of her. "Sensei?"

Yoko turned around at the moment he first heard her voice. He looked at her quizzically not sure why she called to him. He smiled secretly when he saw that she was enchanted by the simple play of light upon the ground. Instead of letting Mayako see that he was pleased by the innocence of her simple act, he turned around and continued walking. /She is an innocent one, innocent in actions and in deeds. Will she be able to survive here, and more importantly will she be able to steal the possessions of others and live without guilt/ He thought to himself, his thoughts occupied with making sure that the life he saved wouldn't be a life wasted.

Mayako followed him slowly, the light dance that the blade could make easily kept her occupied. She was able to hear that Yoko was walking ahead of her, his pace set so that she could easily keep up. "Sensei…" she whispered again, her voice soft and lilting just enough to make Yoko understand her sudden change in mood. "Why do you think that the light catches the blade? Shouldn't the light be absorbed?"

"What would make you say that Mayako? The blade is only a weapon, not something that can be a cause of darkness." Yoko answered quietly, trying to maintain his uninterested persona. He slowed down his walk just enough to walk side by side with Mayako. He studied her face with a thieves art, he saw her fascination with the dagger, and also an old dread of the knifes' blade.

Mayako looked up at Yoko and smiled grimly. "This dagger should take in the light, not reflect it. That is the nature of anything that could cause harm, yet at the same time most things that hurt you…you tend to want the most." She whispered softly, before allowing her gaze to return back to the blade. She angled the blade so that the next time the dagger caught the light; it was a sliver upon her face. "It's amazing that something that could look so harmless could potentially cause the greatest hurt."

Yoko nodded understanding her words, if not the meaning that lay behind them. "It's not the weapon that you hold in your hand Mayako that makes it dangerous," Yoko said, his voice full of authority, as he made a rose appear in his hand as if out of thin air. "Frankly Mayako it is the person who is holding it that determines the danger." He continued, before neatly flicking his wrist and transformed the rose into a whip. He looked at Mayako with an icy gleam to his eyes and flicked the whip in her direction. When she ducked, he attacked again, not aiming to injure just to prove a point.

Mayako dodged the attacks, knowing that if Yoko was meaning to hurt her she'd be dead before she could even see the whip descend. At one attack she suddenly decided not to duck, instead she jumped into the lower boughs of the tree that was behind her. As soon as she felt the rough bark underneath her hands she climbed higher. Scaling the tree with grace, and as soon as Yoko had the whip pulled back and ready to strike again, she was at the top of the tree looking down at him. With an aimed glance at the ground where Yoko was standing, she leapt from the tree, braced herself for the impact and landed gracefully behind Yoko. Yoko turned abruptly and moved his wrist as to attack before forcing the whip to disappear again. Mayako gazed at Yoko then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry if I ruined your lesson, it seemed like it would work."

Yoko looked at Mayako then at the looming tree that she leapt from. He craned his neck back so that he could view the top. "You scaled that tree in the same amount of time as it took me to draw my whip back to make another strike. Milliseconds, not only that but you were able to dive from that tree, which is at least three hundred feet tall." He stated, then sat down and motioned for Mayako to do the same. "When I first saw you I honestly thought that you were human. You had no aura of a demon, no powers that were forth and coming, and I stand by that statement. You aren't a demon, but you aren't human either."

Mayako looked at Yoko quizzically before looking up at the tree that she had jumped from. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She muttered; already tense from the encounter with Taiki. The conversation that Yoko was trying to make was making it harder for her to calm down. Her blue eyes flashed gold, and for a moment phantom wings appeared at her shoulders before she shook her head and returned to normal.

Yoko didn't mention what he saw, but he continued with what he was saying. "I believe that you could be one of the _bestia amoveo_… an animal shifter. An animal that is able to turn into a human at will."

Mayako shook her head deftly, her mind already refusing what Yoko was telling her. "I don't think so…after all if I was a _bestia amoveo_ then wouldn't I have to of been born an animal, or something like that?" She asked softly still looking up at the tree. "After all I'm sure that climbing the tree was a fluke, I don't think that I would be able to replicate that."

"You don't think so? I believe that you would be able to, after all Kawazoe told me of the feat that you pulled off when you first met her. That was quite a jump. Tell me something Mayako; do you honestly think that the fall from the bridge would have killed you? Thinking back that bridge measured pretty well to the tree that you just leapt from." Yoko surmised, and slyly looked at Mayako who looked at him in denial.

"I thought about that, but I figured as long as I landed on my back I should have been sufficiently paralyzed enough to be killed from the injures received from the fall." She responded innocently, then her eyes widened when she saw that Yoko was glaring at her. "What did I say wrong? You said that you thought that I wouldn't have been killed, but I just told you what my plan was so that I wouldn't have been able to survive the fall." She said, trying to justify her actions. "Besides Sensei I didn't know you then, and I did ever meet you then you can be sure that I wouldn't have tried to jump off of the bridge I would have came and sought you out."

Yoko raised one eyebrow in disbelief, his eyes warm once again. He laid back on the ground and looked at her. "Would you of? You don't seem like the person who would accept help from many people."

Mayako sat back against the tree, then looked down at Yoko and nodded. "You're right I probably wouldn't of. Though if you remember, as I'm sure that you do…when you prevented me from jumping off the bridge, I was relieved. Perhaps in my own way I didn't want to die, just to see if someone cared enough to save me…though on second thought, that's not right either. I needed to know what awaited me when I finally did die, after all if I didn't die by my own hand, then I would have died by my stepfather's hands at some point." She stated truthfully, shrugging the grim fact off with a lift of one of her shoulders.

"You say that with such conviction of your voice, with a honestly that would normally force people to believe that opposite of what you are saying. When you speak of your family, of whom I have only met one, you seem to age from the girl-child of not even two decades, to a woman that has seen more years and grief that she cares to remember." Yoko replied and saw that Mayako tried to understand the full meaning behind his words. Suddenly Yokos' ear cocked to a sound that Mayako heard at the same time. The sound of running feet, and the laughter of the only person whom Mayako knew and talked to for a length of time.

"YOKO!" Kawazoe yelled, before skidding to a stop in front of them. Her breathing was labored, and her face was flushed. "We found our next target; we know what we want to steal…c'mon! Kurone said that we have start getting ready now!"

Yoko sat up, his interest piqued. "Where is this item that you all seem to desperately want? Not in this realm by the way that you are acting."

Kawazoe shook her head, and her smile seemed to illuimate the forest. "It's in the human realm, and it would be great if Mayako could come, she should know the area quite well."

"First tell me what we are stealing, and then we will decide who is going to accompany us." He commanded all business and no warmth, an odd sight for Mayako who was used to the kindness that Yoko normally showed her.

"We want to grab one of the captured bestia amoveo…you know how rare they are. By itself it's worth millions! Can you imagine? Actually finding one? You've always wanted to bring one here!"

Yoko sighed; he knew that the opportunity was too good to pass up. "Fine we'll go…just let me talk to Mayako a bit about what we do before she gets the wrong idea." Yoko stated calmly, and turned to look at Mayako who had suddenly disappeared. In her place was a single feather, a shrill cry was heard overhead before Yoko looked up and smiled. The smile was not the one that Mayako or Kawazoe was used to seeing. The smile that lit his face was of the thief who had found an object that he had to have, one that he would kill to possess.


	5. Rivalry before the first Heist

A.N. Here guys...the next chapter, i think that it sucks but i needed to get the infomation in before i wrote the next chapter which believe me will be more fun. Stick with me okay? I promise that i'll get better!

Chapter Five

Rivalry before the Heist 

Kawazoe looked up to the sky, trying to see what Yoko was staring at, yet all she saw was a black blur against the blue sky. "Yoko what is that?" She whispered, watching as whatever it was dived to the ground at amazing speed, then right before it hit the ground swooped back up. It emitted another shrill cry, full of loss and yearning, it slowly circled the ground before diving again, but this time it didn't fly back to the sky. Kawazoe couldn't tell where it went down, or how far away it was, but she could sense that it didn't belong.

Yoko turned and looked down at her, his whole demeanor spoke of the challenges that he wanted to take on. "That Kitten was a peregrine falcon, rare in any place, unheard of here." He stated calmly, his ears cocked for any oncoming sound, his body remained relaxed and at ease, but as always he refused to allow his guard to fall for any amount of time.

"You're excited about a bird? That's only a small bird of no apparent worth in the human realm, why the sudden amusement, that's unlike you Yoko." She stated, feeling puzzled by his behavior she moved her head to the side and looked at him.

"That bird, Kawazoe, exists only in the human realm; it could not have come to this realm on its own. It had to be called upon, the forcibly brought here. A feat that requires not only an ancient language that can not be spoken out loud, but a well of power that could be called upon if needed." Yoko explained briefly, his gaze searching the sky for any signs of the bird. "A couple of other thing, not only is that bird not supposed to be here, but unless the person who called him remains here, that bird and whatever birds that journeyed with them those birds will die. Lastly that bird that you saw has to be the strongest bird of the ones that were called. That bird is directly connected with whoever called them here."

Kawazoe still looked confused, and her mannerisms voiced that better then she could. She looked around, trying to spot the light that was dancing on the ground. She looked at Yoko and made a soft purr in the back of her throat. Her eyes spoke of the confusion she felt. She mewed softly showing that she had no interest in understanding what Yoko was trying to say to her. Instead she looked behind him and smiled. "I have found Mayako." She whispered in a soft sing-song voice, clearly enjoying the fact that Mayako had been silent enough to catch the both of them unawares.

Yoko turned around to face Mayako and saw that she was cradling the bird as one would cradle an infant child. His appraising gaze told Mayako nothing as he looked at the bird with a sudden, cold stare. "You've found the bird Mayako? Where was he?" he asked quietly, distrustful of the bird that he had initially wanted to have next to him.

Mayako looked a bit confused, but she stroked the feathers on the falcon reassuringly. "He fell; I caught him…that's it." She stated defensive about the small bird that was crooning in her arms. "He would like to travel with me as we travel to the Human realm. He stated that he would like to fly once again in a blue sky, with what he hopes to be, others of his kind."

Kawazoe sensed that something was going on, and jumped into the middle of the conversation and tried to pet the falcon. The falcon with a burst of speed and a small scream took the air and cried out his refusal of her touch. Kawazoe drew back abruptly, her cat eyes clouded with dislike, her tail twitched and she hissed towards the bird, her catlike instincts taking over. "I say that we cook him and then I say that we eat him. No good can come from a bird like that."

Mayako hide her smile behind her hand, her eyes as emotionless as they ever were. "His name is Chayton, and you are some what of a cat Kawazoe…it's natural that he doesn't want you to touch him." She said softly as she looked up to the sky. "He's a fast diver, not so much with the speed of flight. Peregrine Falcons can dive with speeds upwards to eighty miles an hour. He'd be perfect for a quick dive and steal, if the need ever calls for it."

Yoko watched the bird as it continued to circle, before its shrill cry rang through the air and it dived again. A black spot against a blue sky, right before it hit the ground it swooped up and landed gracefully on Mayakos shoulder. "Chayton? Does he understand you or is it just wishful thinking on your part?"

Mayako looked at him then up at Chayton. "He understands me…or at least it seems like he does. I don't know you understand me, what's to say that he doesn't?" she questioned softly, her smile lessened.

"But Mayako you seem to forget, I'm no animal." Yoko retorted briefly, his eyes sparking a golden fire.

Finally Mayako smiled, it was a smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes but it was a smile nevertheless. "Sensei he's only a bird, if you carry on in that fashion people may think that you are going a tiny bit crazy." She said then changed the subject. "When do we have to leave and where are we going?"

"We have to go back to your area Mayako, the general area at least." Yoko muttered as he looked at the bird on her shoulder. "That bird is too conspicuous; I think that you shouldn't take him with you."

Mayako looked at Chayton, and then again her gaze shifted to Yoko. "I honestly think that he'll be alright. He'll stay sky-born if that would please you."

"The Fox stated that he thought that the bird should stay here, and here the bird shall remain." Michiyo declared haughtily, her golden eyes cold and hard. Her gaze landed on Michiyo and her bearing turned openly hostile.

Michiyo looked at Chayton; a secret conversation seemed to pass between them. She turned and looked at Yoko then she bowed deeply. "With the utmost respect, I must convey the wishes of Chayton. He seemed to say that since he cannot go I must remain here and hope that you can find his owner without him."

Yoko raised a brow at this, "His owner? As in that bird is attached to someone else that we have yet to find?"

Mayako nodded at this, and then slowly realization came into her eyes. "You thought That Chayton was mine? That I was his owner and because I could speak to him you thought that some bond or something held us together? Sensei I have the sudden feeling that you are reading into this too much," she whispered as she softly stroked the soft down on Chaytons chest. "What I meant to say is that its not that I understand what he is saying in the literal language sense. I can't explain how I know what he is saying, because he's not saying anything in any tongue or semblance of a language. What I hear is emotion, or perhaps pictures? It differs every time I talk to him."

Michiyo gave a short bark of laughter, her eyes holding the disbelief that she couldn't voice. "Yoko I respect your authority as leader, but I must make my views clear on this matter. The girl-child cannot accompany us to the Human Realm she'd been a distraction to the mission at hand."

"She'll go Michiyo as I've originally stated," Yoko said his voice issuing command even as his words continued. "She may be of better use then you yourself; after all if she can speak to one of the followers, she may be able to speak to them all."

Kawazoe made a face, uneasy at the thought that Michiyo and Mayako didn't get along. She knew that Michiyo and Yoko had a truce in effect that did not allow either of them to choose sides with an opposing force, but at that moment Kawazoe knew that Yoko had chosen Mayako over Michiyo. Not a good sign for the treaty that was in effect. "Yoko we should get going you know that we need to prepare, get all the necessary tools and the clothing."

Yoko nodded at Kawazoe, knowing full well the implications of traveling to the human realm and the need to blend into the crowd that they had to steal from. "We'll need Mayako anyway; she knows the layout of the city that we are going to be in. After all this is not a typical heist, we have to acclimate ourselves to the society at large."

Kawazoe felt confused, the feeling becoming more accustomed to her then when it was before Mayako came. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Mayako said softly as she looked at Yoko, "That you guys need to act human for awhile before you start stealing these beings. They are too heavily guarded so you need to be able to act the part of a rich human down to the accent and the clothing. For you three it means disguising your ears, tails, and manner of dress for a couple of weeks minimum."

Michiyo growled angrily, her tail swishing and her ears laid back. "I refuse to play the part of a human."

Yoko opened his mouth to say something then opened a portal clearly telling all of them to go through. "We'll continue this discussion when we arrive at the hotel, for now go through and keep quiet. If you don't I'll leave you in the human realm to find your own way back."

A.N. Thats it...it sucked but hey like i said i needed to put the stuff in now or i'd be lost. So i'll see you in the next chapter on Thursday! (If i get reviews)


End file.
